Halloween: A Super Speacial
by Monkeyromance
Summary: One night, Halloween night to be exact. Less then two hours. And yet, those meant to be always seem to find each other, don't they? Loki is bent on getting revenge, but can he handle the price it will cost?


"Jarvis how long until the party starts?" Tony asked straightening out his tie.

"5 minutes sir. Ms. Potts is downstairs waiting for the guests as we speak" Jarvis informed him.

Tony smiles at his reflection, "tell me how good I look"

"If you don't mind me saying so you already have a substantial ego and don't need my help in the matter of expanding it further" if an AI could smirk Jaris would be doing so.

"Shut up" Tony bickered at his AI, a fake pout on his lips.

"As you wish sir. and your guests are starting to arrive."

Tony took one last glance at himself in the mirror before heading downstairs where the rest of the Avengers where already assembled.

A Halloween party with a bunch of superheroes and crazed fans dressed up as them? This was going to be great!

/-/-/-/

Loki stood on the building across from the new Stark Tower looking down at the throng of people below. All were dresses as Avengers, nearly causing his blood to boil.

"I will destroy them" Loki muttered, his blue-green eyes flashing in the moonlight. "I will destroy this group, these Avengers. Then I shall be able to rule the Earth and control these weak minded creatures."

Loki reached into his jacket and pulled out an arc reactor invite.

"And lucky I have leverage in so as to find a way inside" Loki smiled before he jumped off the building and into the shadows, his form shirting as he disappeared into the dark alleyway.

/-/-/-/

Okay so maybe it wasn't so great. Everyone was so fake, and stupid Captain America was getting more attention than him.

Tony was bored even when with the girls. It was all the same. Wasn't their anything new?

That's when he saw him, striking green blue eyes, thin, chiseled body, dressed up as Captain America.

Captain America? Figures!

Doesn't matter. This guy screamed out 'new', and Tony wanted him. He worked his strut as walked toward him.

/-/-/-/

Loki glanced around himself, from the looks he gathered from the young females near him his 'costume' worked. All he really had to change was his hair color and his facial features.

Loki had used a poster as a guide causing himself to look more like a man called Albert Wesker, who ever that was. Loki froze as he saw Tony Stark head toward him.

/-/-/-/-/

Tony used his most charming smile, "Great party, although you don't look like the type to be interested in this sort of thing" Tony gestured around him. "Looks like you could be an actor. Don't even need to know how to act with your looks, they wouldn't care what you said. You have seen movies now at day right?"

Wanting to make sure the guy knew he was flirting, "I guarantee I could entertain you much better than this party. What do you say?"

If the man rejected him (doubtful) he could always claim he was drunk latter on. He didn't look drunk though. It didn't matter. Someone would go to bed with him tonight, they always did.

In a crowded room, a bed partner every night, and yet he was always alone. Tony didn't want to think of that night. Those where drinking thoughts, and right now he wanted to focus on sex thoughts.

**/~/~/~/**

Loki glanced around himself to see if some mortal was standing near. No one. At first Loki wasn't quite sure what to do. Only two options came to mind, use Stark to get what he wanted(though that hadn't worked last time) or turn away, snubbing Tony and allowing himself to get what he would need on his own.

Just then Loki caught a glimpse of Thor, his brother, at the bar. Without truly thinking about what could happen Loki smiled at Stark.

"Is that so, Mister Stark? Perhaps I should look into it." Loki felt oddly at ease as he flirted back. "Rune Wilson."

Loki glanced back over the mortal man's head to see his brother toss his head back, gulping down a tankered of some dark brown liquid.

"And how would you, if you care to explain, entertain me?" Loki looked back at Stark who's brown eyes were moving oddly up and down his body. Strange places to look, women usually stare into a mans eyes while men admire horses. Loki raised an eyebrow, does that make him a horse? Loki mentally shook his head. This must be how one would 'check out' a person. Loki had to admit it was a little strange.

/-/-/-/-/  
Tony smirked, "Well one can do many things. We could dance. I could give you a tour, or I could give you a very spectacular rundown of my bedroom" Tony winked. This man didn't look easy but Tony wanted the man to know his intentions. "Pick what you like... as long as it's me" he winked. "What do you say?"

Tony wanted his hands all over the man but he had to be patient didn't want to scare him away.

/~/~/~/

"You move pretty fast," Loki halted the shudder that threatened to run down his spine. "Why not buy one a drink first?"

/~/~/~/

"Drinks?" Tony smiled, this was perfect, "My type of man" Tony wrapped an arm around the mans shoulder, leading him to the bar, "How rude. I haven't asked you your name. Who are you hotty?" Tony wanted to know for some reason. He felt for once as though it was important.

/~/~/~/

"Rune Wilson." Loki came up with the name randomly, though he had always been partial to the name Rune he had no idea were Wilson came from.

'Mortals.' Loki thought in slight amusement.

Loki glanced over at Tony and smiled.

'Now...to get you to assist me with my...burden.'

"But you, you can call me Rune." Loki had leaned in, hoping to hide himself from his brother. Forgetting for a moment that he did not look like himself.

**November 2**

/~/~/~/

The guy leaned in and Tony never did have a problem. If the papers wanted something to talk about let them talk. They had said everything bad about him in the book anyway.

So Tony leaned in too and cupped the mans cheek and kissed him. Jesus, the man was cold to the touch, he didn't even think it was that chilly outside. Tony would wait for the the other man to pull away. Until then he worked his magic. Everyone always complemented him on what a good kisser he was.

/~/~/~/

Loki's eyes popped open when Stark's lips touched his. He was completely unsure what to do, he had never kissed a man before. For a few seconds Loki just mentally froze, his eyes fluttering closed. Than Stark nipped his bottom lip. The noise that left the back of Loki's throat surprised him, Stark on the other hand smiled and continued nibbling on hus bottom lip. Loki felt a few strange things happen to his body.

His heart was pounding harder than usual. His abdomen felt as if it had many trapped winged beasts in it and it was on fire. Behind his eyelids he saw many flashing lights. The most interesting was the heat that was flooding towards his crotch.

The last frightened him and he pulled away. Loki had hoped that the feelings would stop, but as he looked into Starks' brown eyes he realized that they were only growing stronger.

"Um," Loki couldn't stop looking at Stark, knowing immediately what the mortal was expecting and how he would have gain control of the man. Loki took a deep breath, steeling himself, and smiled seductively. "How about that drink?"

/~/~/~/

Tony smirked, "Whatever you want gorgeous" he hooked an arm around him keep him close. The man supplied no body heat, which Tony found odd. Yet he felt heat consume him. It was strange, this normally didn't happen to him. Tony tried to shake it off.

/~/~/~/

"A brandy." Loki told the barman after he had glanced at the selection.

/~/~/~/

Tony went to get him on when Thor stepped in front of them, "Greetings friend." Tony turned to the giant blond, "I see you have acquired a man this evening. May I take him off your hands?" Thor asked. 'Rune' seemed to get colder, a chill running down his spin. It seemed odd but Tony didn't question it, he didn't want to loose this one. "I think I'll keep this one" Tony grabbed his possessively.

Where did that come from?

"What do you say fair looking man?" Thor ignored Tony and asked 'Rune'.

/~/~/~/

"Please don't let him take me." Loki whispered into Stark's ear before glancing at Thor and shaking his head.

Loki couldn't help but avoid Thor's gaze. What would happen if Thor recognized him? Not something Loki wanted to think about. If he had to sleep with and man to make his plan work in no way was it going to be his brother. Though Loki disliked having to use Stark to protect him like this. Seems like a waste of talent.

/~/~/~/

Tony couldn't help but chuckle, "No. Go find your own sexy beast" Tony pressed the man's back into his chest and nibbled at the mans pale thin neck, and then sucked on the mans ear and nibbled lightly at the sensitive skin. He wanted Thor to know who would get the man.

/~/~/~/

Loki couldn't stop himself as his eyelids fluttered and his eye rolled it to the back of his head. His breathing became irregular and a little more heat rushed south.

Maybe sleeping with Tony wouldn't be so bad- Loki's eyes popped open. What?!

/~/~/~/

"Now let's get you that Brandy" Tony pushed him lightly and spanked him his butt, he laughed as the man steeled. he moved to the bar grabbing the mans wrist in his hand and ordered his drinks leaving a stunned Thor behind them. they sat down, and Tony smiled as the man drank. Tony leaned in whispering in 'Rune's' ear "I love brandy." Tony let his voice go husky, hand snaking up the slender cool leg.

Something about the man seemed so familiar, but Tony couldn't place him. The man was tensing under his touch. He had him right where he wanted him.

/~/~/~/

Loki wasn't quite sure how to respond to Tony, so instead of responding he drank, thinking of all the power he will gain when all is said and done. Loki glanced over at Tony just as Steve walked by.

/~/~/~/

Tony couldn't hide the smile and hungry look he got on his face whenever he saw Steve. Had you seen him? Damn.

That ass was sculpted by gods. his eye's followed those round globs, Steve saw him and blushed fiercely. Tony winked making Steve blush brighter before he turned to look at one of his fans.

He chuckled, Steve was as cute as they come. A star spangled lollipop.

/~/~/~/

Loki felt a sudden rush up his spine and suddenly his gaze was tinged in red for a moment. Why was Tony checking Steve out when he had a god sitting next to him. And more to the point why did Loki care?

Loki sighed and looked down into the glace he held in his hand. It's not like it actually mattered. Loki's grip tightened on the glass before he relaxed, tipped the glass back and emptied it. Loki placed the glass down and glanced around him. No one was paying an attention to him.

He could slip away without any one noticing. Loki stated to stand up and move away from the bar thinking that he could break into Stark's system and get everything to retaliate against the Avengers.

/~/~/~/

"Hey where are you going beautiful it you wanted a tour you could have just asked." Tony flirted, he knew he could seduce people with his brains.

"Hey Tony" Steve walked up to Tony with a giant smile, he looked at Loki unsure before looking back. he blushed that cute pink color, "Uh Tony... I know I'm old fashioned, but when you pick someone special to dance with" Steve took a deep breath. Going into battle was easy this though was hard. "Can I have a dance with you?"

Wasn't dancing supposed to be a big deal for Steve?

/~/~/~/

Loki couldn't help himself. He couldn't explain what made him do it, perhaps the idea and thrill of messing up these lives was too much to resist. But somehow he knew it was for another reason.

"I thought you promised to dance with me?"Loki allowed his bottom lip to stick out a millimeter and saw out of the corner of his eye his brother watching him lovingly.

'I think I might be sick.' Loki thought as his stomach lurched.

/~/~/~/

"Oh, you did?" Steve had never looked at Tony like that before. He was smiling but it was all wrong the smile couldn't be more fake, he looked completely pissed off.

"Yes, I believe I did. Excuse me. How rude." Tony guided him over. He pressed him close, and started to sway there bodies together. One hand gripped the thin waist, the other grabbing onto the pale, hand that felt like ice. "Well, King of Ice," Tony swayed them around body's touching oh so lightly, there crotches brushing one another, "Mind if I warm you up with my... Heat?" The last word was hissed heavily, seductively, in the mans ear.

/~/~/~/

'What did I get myself?' Loki thought before rolling his eyes and blew in Tony's ear.

"You could try." Loki whispered.

Smiling seductively Loki started to take some control of the situation.

"But you never know what will happen. Maybe you need to cool down a little." Loki smiled.

/~/~/~/

Cool down? That's not what what Tony wanted to hear. He liked the heat, but if it got this man in his bed... "What do you have in mind?" Tony spoke lowly, and ran his thumb over the mans bottom lip. "My dear."

Tony closed there faces closer until there lips where hardly touching but didn't kiss him. "Huh?" Tony asked his breath misting into the mans lips and across with lips.

Tony gave his lip a tiny lick with the tip of his tongue, before smiling charmingly at him, their faces still impossibly close.

/~/~/~/

Loki had to force his eyebrows not to dart up. Tony was right up in his face and he was not entirely sure why.

"You cannot truly appreciate heat if you haven't been cooled off first." Loki pulled away from Tony and grabbed him from behind, his arms wrapped around the smaller mans waist, his hands resting a little lower then Loki had intended but the look on Steve Rogers' face was to perfect. "Do you think you could handle being out of your comfort zone, Mr. Stark?"

Loki knew that Stark didn't like letting someone else control any situation. Typical dominant male. Always claiming mates, never truly happy, distracting themselves with something self destructive, and narcissistic. Oddly Loki found it cute. A mortal with a god complex. Priceless adorable.

/~/~/~/

Tony wondered why his seducing powers work working as well on this guy, he would have a normal person in bed by now. The mans hands where now practically cupping his butt. It seemed the man wanted to take charge. That was NOT going to happen! "What do you mean?" Tony hated that he said that, how his voice almost sounded scared. Tony tried to fix the mistake.

"It depends what you want?" He tried to amend himself.

/~/~/~/

"What do you think I want?" Loki whispered.

/~/~/~/

Tony felt intimidated, but refused to act upon it. He saved the world every week, he could face this guy. "Control?" Tony quirked an eyebrow, "You think you have enough power for that?" Tony was positive that would intimidate the guy back. Put him back into place.

/~/~/~/

Loki could sense what would happen next.

Before Tony could move Loki let go of him and took a step back, falling into a group of girls.

Loki smiled and watched Tony glance around a little frantically before Loki brushed of the girls and slipped in behind Tony. Loki let his wrists rest against Tony's hips.

"Miss me?"

/~/~/~/

Tony felt a shiver go down his neck and back. He wasn't surprised he was used to being grabbed randomly by people, it was something in the mans voice that got to him. The voice was like a razor in mint ice cream. Tony chuckled, he couldn't shake the feeling he met the man before.

"And what exactly was I missing?" Tony reached back grabbing the mans hips. "Have we met before tonight?" He hooked a thumb under the mans costume pants rubbing against the sharp hip bone.

/~/~/~/

Loki tilted his head to the side with a puzzled smile. "What makes you think we have met before?"

/~/~/~/

"I don't know but it's driving me crazy. Your attitude, how cold you are. The way you act, or that look you gave Thor. It's like it's at the edge of my mind." Tony pushed his hand deeper in the mans pants, he had no shame. "So I was wondering. I haven't already slept with once have I?"

/~/~/~/

"I-" Loki was frozen in shock. Tony was reaching into his pants and he had no idea how to proceed. "What?"

/~/~/~/

Tony turned to face him, he didn't care he was in a crowded room, his hand reached what he was looking for and tugged the hanging muscle. 'Made like a god." A god... this man was like a good of ice. Wait that who he reminded him of! This guy reminded him of Lo-

Tony was grabbed by the arm, and turned to a completely pissed off looking Steve. "You are in public Tony. You could get better people into your bed. People who actually care about you. Someone that can stay beside your side.

"I decree an exchange!" Thor boomed, "You get the American hero man and I get that one." he pointed at 'Rune'. Tony quickly pulled his hand away.

This was getting annoying! Next time they are alone he's taking 'Rune' up to his room where they wont be disturbed.

"I'm happy with arrangement we have right now" Tony said with a strained smile. Why the hell was everyone cock blocking him!

/~/~/~/

Loki glanced around at Rogers and Thor thinking that maybe he should get out of here. He was pretty sure Tony was sharpening up and figuring out who he was.

Loki took a step back only to be grabbed by Thor.

"Man of Iron, you have your pick of the humans, but you do not want this one." Loki looked Thor in the eyes and saw that knowing glint.

'Damn it.' Loki sighed deeply. 'My idiot brother figured it out fast then these pathetic mortals.' Loki winced. 'And...he watched Tony reach into an area most tend not to stray. Brilliant.'

/~/~/~/

"Get laid Rogers and stay the fuck out of my life" Tony ignored the hurt look on his friends face and turned to Thor. "He's mine, so go away." He hugged the angler thin man into himself.

Gripping the mans wrist he started to pull the man off to his room.

No more cock blocks. He didn't know why this man was so different, his heart was aching, and Tony didn't understand it at all. He didn't know why but he didn't want to loose this one. He couldn't!

/~/~/~/

Loki followed Tony numbly, his eyes still locked with his brother.

'Maybe I bit off more then I can chew.'

If Thor was trying to save him(yet again) from himself then he must know something Loki didn't. Or maybe he knew more then he let on to. Loki's mind was puzzling over the new events, snapping out only when he heard the click of a door locking.

/~/~/~/

Tony pushed the man back onto his giant bed, when he feel onto the mattress Tony climbed on top of him. Before the man could respond he attached his mouth to the pale soft skin of the mans jugular, he kissed, licked, and nipped at the skin. His hands pushed up the shirt. His hands slowly traveled up the thin chilled, stomach. when he found the erect nipples he played with them before he pinched them, a strangled gasp coming from the man under him. He pulled up the shirt completely, and attached his lips to a nipple, biting on it and pulled it up teasingly with his teeth.

Tony grind-ed his growing erect crotch against the other mans.

/~/~/~/

Loki's mind was whirling his thoughts and feelings clashing against his body's reaction to Tony. Loki closed his eyes, willing everything to go away. Tony was a pawn. Just a pawn. Nothing other than a tool to help Loki-

Just then Tony pressed his lips against Loki's, opening his mouth, and rubbed their tongues together.

'Fuck.' Loki almost smiled in his misery as he used one of Tony's choice words. 'This is not good.'

Loki pushed Tony gently off.

/~/~/~/

Tony never had a partner push him off. Tony was already breathing deeply, "What's wrong?" he was out of breath. His perfect mind was searching for a problem, and coming to no solution. He hadn't done anything wrong right? He had perfected the art of pleasuring. Why was he being pushed away?

/~/~/~/

"I just have this feeling that I am only a one nightstand and to be honest I don't like feeling used." Loki sighed. "And I feel like you don't know who I really am."

/~/~/~/

Tony stared at him as though he grown a second head. he was confused. he didn't know who he was. Yeah he reminded him of Loki. The guy was almost fragile right now, not like Loki at all.

He always had one night stands. he should set this guy straight tell him to get out because he only did one time fucks. Pepper taught him love got you no where, he didn't want love, he didn't want anything serious. He would tell him...

And yet, his heart ached at the thought of loosing this man he didn't care who he was.

"No. I wouldn't to you. Your different." The words shocked Tony with the truth. What was going on!

/~/~/~/

Loki looked up into Tony's eyes. "But I'm not who you think I am."

"Or at least not who I told you I was." Loki closed his eyes.

/~/~/~/

Tony chuckled. Everyone thought they where some awful person. What did this guy do? Stole a puppy? Accidentally set someones house on fire?

"Really? Then who are you?"

/~/~/~/

"Are you sure you want to know?" Loki knew what would happen if he showed Tony who he truly was.

/~/~/~/

Tony found it cute.

"Yes I'm sure." Tony sighed. So maybe this guy wouldn't be a one night stand. Maybe he could do things with him. Help him sort out whatever crisis they where having together. Fuck Pepper. This was going to be different, this was going to work. Tony kissed the the man chastely. "Tell me."

Tony always took chances, but with the way his heart pounded he was sure this was a good chance.

/~/~/~/

Loki sighed and sat up crossing his legs. He pulled off the Captain America mask and allowed his form to melt back into his own natural one. He heard a gasp from Tony, but before ether one of them could say anything they both heard shouting from the other side of the door.

"Jarvis! Let me in!" Loki knew instantly it was Steve Rogers.

'Perfect. Just bloody perfect.'

"I am dreadfully sorry, sir. Mr. Stark has instructed me not to allow-" Loki jolted as the voice, coming from no place he could see, echoed through out the room. Before Jarvis, the disembodied voice, could finish his sentence Steve broke down the door, shield in hand.

/~/~/~/

Tony was in shock. The man was Loki! Now Steve was here. in a panic Tony pushed Loki off of him. "Get off me!"

He missed the hurt look on Loki's face when Steve grabbed Tony shoving him in his chest. "I knew there was something wrong with you!" Steve yelled at Loki.

Tony tried to pull away from Steve but the man was a super strong, and nearly squeezing the air out of him. He never felt so betrayed. he managed to turn his head. "You lied to me?" Tony asked Loki. His voice was weak, and unwanted tear rolled down his cheek.

Tony was shoving at Steve's waist trying to de-attach himself from the super soldier.

/~/~/~/

"What would you have done if I just came in as myself?" Loki didn't try to look Tony in the eyes. "Besides, on Midgard I am a 'god' of mischief. Lying is a given."

Loki took deep breaths watching Steve hold Tony close to his body. Loki felt heart broken when he saw Tony's hands on the other mans waist.

'Always forgotten.' Loki's entire being hardened and he smiled evilly up at Steve. 'Still, he wanted me over you.'

"But what have I done that is so evil?" Loki's bitterly evil smile grew. "What is my crime?"

/~/~/~/

"I-I" Tony stuttered.

"your evil!" Steve cut him off, "You have killed with out so much of a thought. What good are you! You care about no one else but yourself!" Steve's face was red with rage.

"I know" Tony's voice weak, Pathetic, but for once he didn't care. "I was never good enough. Even now, they only love me for my suit, but they sneer at me. The only ones who stay want my money, fame, or sex, most times all three. No one loves me, no matter how many times I save the day. I am Iron Man, saver of the world. or I'm Tony, useless, heartless, man whore... you have committed no crime."

"No" Steve protested, "Don't compare yourself to him! You have a heart! You love! He doesn't"

/~/~/~/

Loki flinched internally as Steve spit his last sentence.

/~/~/~/

"Everyone knows it. It's common sense!"

"Neither do I. Ask anyone." Tony tapped on his arc reactor through his shirt, "I have a piece of metal for a heart."

Tony looked at Loki, he was beautiful, "Run. I don't wan to see you hurt." He knew Loki could POP out of here before Steve could grab him.

/~/~/~/

Loki's smile faded and for a moment he took Tony's image in. Steve had pushed Tony behind himself and was about to launch himself at Loki when Loki closed his eyes briefly, something small darted quickly down his face almost as if it hadn't existed, before he snapped his fingers and vanished leaving only a shimmering green mist.

/~/~/~/

Steve fell through the smoke. He looked pissed.

"Damn Tony! He is a killer! What are you thinking?" Steve sighed. "Maybe if I get Thor right now he can catch Lo-." Tony grabbed Steve and kissed him, stopping him from getting Thor. It took Steve all of two seconds to kiss Tony back.

"Why?" Steve was out of breath, his face flushed.

"I want him safe. I love him". Steve pushed Tony away, he had never seen the man more hurt. he stormed out of the room for Thor. Tony crumbled to the Thor. Tony assumed this was his fate, to die alone... without the one he loved.

/~/~/~/

Loki sat on the edge of his bed, his hands moving gracefully through the air to keep a mirror like mist in the air. He had conjured it up the instant he had returned to his rooms in Asgard. The moment he saw Tony grab Steve Rogers and kiss him Loki sliced it to ribbons with his fingers, watching the green mist swirl peacefully into the nothingness it had originated from.

"Always." Loki whispered before he fell backwards on to his soft bed. "Always to be without."

Loki closed his eyes and tried to feel something, anything. But all he could feel was numb.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Loki sighed lifting his hands to cover his eyes.

"It could be your approach, dear brother."

/~/~/~/

Steve came back in the room with Tony.

"Where's Thor?" Tony asked.

Steve avoided the question, "Tony, no more random sex. I want you to be with someone who actually cares about you. Someone who actually loves you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah and who is that?"

Steve pressed him up against the wall, he started to kiss him, hands running under Tony's shirt, "Is this what you want? Have it with me."

Tony's mind was racing.

"No Steve! No! I don't-" Steve cut him off with a kiss, Toy was trying to push him away, but Steve was too strong! If Tony didn't think of something quick, he was going to be raped by Captain America!

'Wow Americas justice system really was fucked up'. He knew Steve wasn't going to rape him on purpose but that was what was going to happen!

/~/~/~/

"My approach?" Loki sighed, moving his hand hand looking up to see his older brother standing over him, his blond hair gleaming in the faint light. "What about it?"

"You have always come off as evil to the Avengers-"

"They don't know me." Loki grumbled sourly. "I am not evil."

"Your mind is set differently." Thor sat down next to Loki and nudged him. "You tried to take over Midgard, not saying that's a good thing. But Tony was able to over look it."

"What makes you think that, brother?" Loki asked bitterly.

"He told you to leave. If he wasn't able to you wouldn't have left without battle scar or two."

"What are you saying?" Loki jumped to his feet and glared at Thor. "That in less than an hour I caused Anthony Edward Stark to care about me while I was in another form?"

"And you grew to care for him." Thor smiled at his bother. "I never understood why those on earth 'label' sexuality. Male with female, male with male, female with female? What does it truly matter?"

Loki stared openly at Thor.

/~/~/~/

Steve moved to take off his shirt, and Tony used that frame of time to deck Steve as hard as he could in the face. Their was a loud crack witch Tony was sure came from his own hand. As he clutched the aching body part, Steve fell to the floor, hand on his cheek, a nasty red mark marring his cheek.

"Why!" Steve croaked. Was he crying? "Why would you let Loki touch you but not me?"

Jesus he was crying!

Tony keeled down beside him. "Because love makes you do stupid things"

"I've known you much longer! How could you love him after such a short while but not me. I'll give you the world Tony!"

Tony frowned sadly at his friend, "I know it doesn't make since, but I can't help what I feel." Tony placed his uninjured hand on Steve cheek. "Or what I don't feel"

Steve had stopped crying yet he still looked miserable, "I'll always love you" his big blue eyes full of tears.

"Thank you Steve. It's means a lot to me. It really does."

/~/~/~/

Loki closed his eyes.

"Go to him."

Loki shook his head. "I'll go half way, he can find me then."

Loki snapped his fingers and disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. When Loki opened his eyes he was sitting on large bridge in New York City.

/~/~/~/~/

Tony sat on his bed, head in his hands. How did it end up like this.

"Do not fret man of Iron you can still get him."

Tony looked up at Thor, "What do you want? Get out!" Tony wanted to be alone.

"Are you so willing to give up on him?"

"Give up, how can I give up on something I never had. He didn't want me to know who he was! He lied to me. he was probably just trying to pull the arc reactor out of my chest. I was pathetic to believe I had actually found someone and yet... and yet..."

"You still love him."

"I do, and he's gone."

"Find him. Get him back. I never knew you where a quitter, a mortal to just give up! I thought you where strong, and powerful. i suppose I was wrong about you perhaps all mortals are the same, maybe my brother was right. You are all weak and pathetic. Mayhaps you don't deserve him."

"Fuck you!" Tony walked past Thor to his suit.

Thor smiled totally content. "Best of luck my friend"

Tony was soaring through the sky in minutes, "Jarvis, can you track Loki's energy signals."

"Anything for you sir." Jarvis pulled up the coordinates.

In a few moment he could spot Loki and Loki staring at him, Tony landed beside him. Mask falling back.

Tony spread his arms outs as if they where wings. "I'm all yours"

The words terrifies him as much as sent a thrill through his body.

/~/~/~/

Loki looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

/~/~/~/

"What do you think I mean?" Tony suddenly felt angry, "You lied to me messed with my heart. What for? What did you want? My money, to weaken the Avengers? To make one fall for you only to shatter his heart. Explain it to me. Well you wanted to hurt the Avenger's right? You wanted to hurt me? You have me. I'm yours. I wont fight you."

/~/~/~/

"You want me, to use you, to hurt the Avengers?" Loki whispered meeting Tony's brown eyes.

/~/~/~/

"No. Yes. I mean-" Tony sighed, "No I don't want to hurt the Avengers, but I can't fight you, not any longer. Are you happy you may not have been able to use mind control on me, but your in control of my heart. That's more powerful don't you think. So what do you want from me? I'm yours. You own my heart." Loki's eyes where so deep, so beautiful; an unwilling tear slid down his cheek and Tony hoped Loki didn't see it, "You wanted power right? Heart will give you more power then a brain right? What do you want!" Tony screamed.

He felt so broken.

/~/~/~/

"You." Loki replied simply. "For the past hour all I have longed for is you. Strange. The only thing I've longed for longer than this is my family-"

Loki broke off and lowered his head, his mind racing. Before he settled on what to say.

"It's not like your fellow warriors think you are under my spell. Whatever you are thinking about would not work."

/~/~/~/

Tony squatted and grabbed Loki making the god face him and kissed him. It felt like an electric shock shot through his body. It was all so incredibly right!

/~/~/~/

Loki grabbed Tony's face and held it against his. When this kiss broke Loki locked eyes with Tony.

"Thor was right. You do care for me." Loki whispered.

/~/~/~/

"You couldn't tell before?" Tony laughed."Your kinda thick for a such a legendary god. I guess your not the god of love for a reason" Tony touched Loki as though he was fragile.

/~/~/~/

"More than one reason." Loki smiled up at Tony and rested his hand against Tony's face.

/~/~/~/

Tony kissed him again. He wanted to live in this moment forever, "So now what do we do?"

/~/~/~/

"Well, your not just going to bed me and be rid of me are you?" Loki asked softly.

/~/~/~/

"You mock my intelligence, I do think with my heart, besides, how could I ever have a better sex partner then a god? Once you go God you never go back" Tony smiled at his own pathetic joke.

Damn the way Loki looked at him made him feel freezing cold yet, over heated at the same time.

/~/~/~/

"Than maybe it is time to show you how amazing sex with a god is." Loki replied seductively as he pinned Tony against a pole.

/~/~/~/

Tony felt all his blood rush south. Tony had never realized how unbelievably sexy Loki was. his breath hitched still in shock all he could do is moan loudly as Loki touched him. Embarrassed Tony's face flushed. Now he was even more embarrassed!

/~/~/~/

Only then did Loki remember where they were.

"But, it would be safer if we were in a room of our own." Loki whispered in to Tony's ear, his lips hardly and hair away from Tony's ear. "Your room? Or mine?"

/~/~/~/

"You have a room?" Tony realized it was a dumb question as soon as he asked. trying to look cool Tony said, "I mean, I've never seen yours."

/~/~/~/

"Well, it's in Asgard." Loki laughed. "It's not very easy to get to."

/~/~/~/

"Chicken" Tony teased, but he had a wide smile. "May Place then."

/~/~/~/

"I meant for a mortal to go there on their own." Loki smiled. "But if you can handle others hearing you shouting my name..."

/~/~/~/

"And I thought I had a huge ego" The next thing Tony knew his world had changed. Tony's head was spinning he wasn't ready for Loki to teliport, and he was dizzy.

/~/~/~/

Within seconds they were in Loki's dark green and gold suit. Standing mere feet away was a gigantic green canopy bed.

/~/~/~/

The room was beautiful and Tony felt a little jealous. The room resembled Loki perfectly. Tony wasted no time in kissing Loki pulling the man as close as possible.

/~/~/~/

Loki pushed Tony on to his bed, his hands already pressing against the tan skin of Tony's chest, his slender, nimble fingers brushing against Tony's nipples.

/~/~/~/

Tony tried to hold in his moan remembering Loki's comment about screaming the others name but it was so incredibly hard. Tony pushed up Loki's shirt, Loki allowing him to take it off. Tony tried to spin them but Loki wouldn't let him. Tony arched an eye at Loki,

"Your not going to let me 'top' are you?"He already knew the answer.

/~/~/~/

Loki smiled down at Tony. "What do you think?"

/~/~/~/

Tony chuckled before kissing Loki again, hands sliding there way down Loki's exposed skin, sharp cheek bone, pale neck and color bone, strong chest, chiseled stomach. His blood rushed south. he rubbed his still clothed erection against Loki. he wanted him to know what affect he had on him.

/~/~/~/

Loki had Tony clothed only in his underwear with in moments.

**November 9**

Tony felt a cold chill running down a his pin, goosebumps running up and down his skin. he tried to flip them yet again with no prevail.

/~/~/~/

Loki woke up to the sound of Asgardian servants mulling around out side his room, and the sight of Tony, curled up next to him, his head on Loki's chest. Tony's brown hair and tanned skin popped against Loki's pale skin. Loki couldn't help but smile.

/~/~/~/

Tony slowly opened his eyes he felt as if he had been lying on air, except one of his hands where asleep. He blinked open his eyes barley recognizing the gorgeous green room from last night (his mind was preoccupied before) Realizing the moving soft thing he was laying in was chest he looked up smiling at the man, who had the worlds most beautiful eyes in Tony's opinion, "Good morning beautiful" he smiled up at Loki. Pulling out his hand so so he could shake the tingling feeling out of it.

/~/~/~/

Loki's smile grew.

"Good morning."

/~/~/~/

"I normally don't sleep with gods in umm a different world. Is their some weird song or dance I;m supposed to do, because Thor is always doing some weird crap?" Tony shook his hand harder flexing his fingers, his hand still tingling.

/~/~/~/

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked laughing.

/~/~/~/

"just making sure, their isn't some after sex custom here" Tony clarified

/~/~/~/

"As long as you're not pregnant, I think we are free of any of those."

Loki felt free for a moment, laughing at the look on Tony's face.

/~/~/~/

"pregnant! Men can't get pregnant. Even gods that are men right!?" Tony was panicking.

/~/~/~/

"You don't read much about myths, do you?"

/~/~/~/

Tony had, but it had been a long time ago, he had pushed myths to the side for gadgets "They can, can't they?" Sadly it seemed to make since. "You aren't pregnant are you?" he knew Loki wouldn't know but damn he couldn't help but to ask.

Even through all this he didn't seem to truly care though. All that mattered was he was there with Loki. He never thought he would be thinking that.

/~/~/~/

Loki tilted his head to the side. "Doubtful."

**/~/~/~/**

Tony scooted closer and kissed Loki, "I love you"

/~/~/~/

Loki looked deep into Tony's eyes. "I'm not to big of a winner in love." He whispered, not entirely sure what to do. "I don't like getting hurt. I don't like being wrong."

/~/~/~/

Tony felt hurt, but tried not to show it on his face, "Me neither. I may sleep with many people but I never tell them I love them unless I mean it. I've been hurt a lot by people who claimed to love me... actually all of them. I'm serious. but..." Tony swallowed thickly, his self preservation kicking in, the fear of being hurt again. Tony was emotionally the age of 5 "Your probably right. No one could get hurt if we leave it at this. It wont hurt so much when you try to take over the world and throw me out of a window again... when you try to kill me" Tony sat up his heart cracking inside his chest.

/~/~/~/

"That's not what I meant, Tony." Loki sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm just warning you... I can't handle letting people in... at least not right now. I'm not good with emotions."

Loki sighed. "Don't take any of this the wrong way. I'm just emotionally unstable to tell anyone how I feel about them."

/~/~/~/

Tony looked at Loki, what could he do?

"Then use me". Tony got back on the bed and placed himself on top of Loki, looking deep in his gorgeous eyes, before kissing him, "Use me as crutch, let me stabilize you" Tony made sure they had eye contact, he had never been more serious and he wanted Loki to know that.

/~/~/~/

"I'm a little too good at using people Tony." Loki replied blithely.

/~/~/~/

"Yeah but this is under my free will, I want to" Tony was about to kiss him again but frowned, "Wait this isn't a spell right?"

/~/~/~/

"Why would I put you under a spell? I couldn't even do it the first time."

/~/~/~/

Tony suddenly laughed out loud like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard, "That's right" he taped his arc reactor, "Well that's just like life isn't. Nothing is truly bad or good, is it?" He started to laugh again thinking about the situation he was currently in. How ironic it all was.

/~/~/~/

"It all depends on your perspective." Loki smiled as he sat up and looked down at Tony. "Personally, I think you're asking the wrong 'person' about the topic."

/~/~/~/

"What you think your truly bad?" Tony laughed, "I think the same but people keep saying I'm wrong. I can tell you right now" Tony placed a comforting hand on Loki smooth chest smiling warmly up at him, "your not truly bad"

/~/~/~/

"If only in your sight as well as my brothers. My father is another matter."

/~/~/~/

Tony frowned "You compared me to your brother? I feel as though that would be an insulted"

/~/~/~/

"I do not...hate...Thor."

/~/~/~/

"You tried to kill him for giggles?" Tony joked sarcastically, "Although you also tried to kill me too. You show your feeling in strange ways"

/~/~/~/

"Did I not just say that?

/~/~/~/

"So do I, and it all starts with the family. Sooooo" Tony drew a lazy line on Loki's chest, "Can I meet them? Your family I mean"

/~/~/~/

"You have already met Thor." Loki whispered feeling goosebumps trailing Tony's finger.

/~/~/~/

"What about your mom? Dad? Other siblings? I'm sure there is more to your family then your dad."

/~/~/~/

Loki froze mentally, unsure on how to proceed. No person he had ever been with had been interested in meeting his family, it had always been a bit of an ironic idea. You had to have someone care about you to do that and he never did.

All Loki remembered having was his mother...and Thor. His father was...favoring towards Thor. Being adopted tended to make Loki feel as if, in his fathers eyes, he was naught but an inferior infant frost giant. Thor and their mother thought differently, though Loki was not yet ready to face his daemons with Thor and couldn't bare to look upon her tear streaked face let alone her sorrowful eyes.

He couldn't take Tony to meet them.

Loki wasn't emotionally or mentally stable enough for that.

He wasn't even ready for Tony to know Thor was his brother.

/~/~/~/

"Hello? Earth to God" Tony smirked lightly tapping on Loki's head as Loki seemed to be mentally miles away.

/~/~/~/

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on Tony.

/~/~/~/

"Family?... do I get to met them? Should I start calling them mom and dad?" Tony half joked.

/~/~/~/

Loki touched Tony's wrist lightly. "Why do you want to meet them?"

"they are apart of you. Shouldn't I get to met them. What? Are you embarrassed your lover is a human? You are, aren't you? Am I not worthy enough for you" Tony quickly got up, and kicked the bed, "Makes since I;m just a weak little human, who doesn't even have a normal heart. Of course! Why didn't you just tell me early! Save me the heartache. I've had my heart ripped out enough thank you! Literally and figuratively!" Tony was trying to breath, and knocked over a lamp trying to release his anger. He hated how he always ended up hurt. No wonder Loki would be ashamed of him.

/~/~/~/

"Its not like that at all-"

/~/~/~/

"Then what is it!" Tony turned to Loki with watery eye's. He didn't want those tears to fall and was trying to hold them back.

/~/~/~/

Loki frowned, looking down at his feet. "It's complicated."

/~/~/~/

"and you can't tell me? Fine maybe I'll go introduce myself" Tony headed for the door.

**/~/~/~/**

"No." Loki whispered, darting forward and grabbing Tony's wrist. Instinctively Loki snapped his fingers before anyone could stop him.

/~/~/~/

Tony felt dizzy for a moment. When it came all in focus he realized he was back in his room.

"Loki!"

/~/~/~/

Loki looked up innocently from his seat on Tony's bed.

"What is the matter, Tony?"

Loki smiled sweetly at Tony.

/~/~/~/

Tony's heart melted, but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt still, "Why can't I meet your family?"

Tony was confused, "If your not embarrassed of me, then what is stopping you?"

/~/~/~/

"I'm not...on very good terms with my father." Loki explained, his left eye twitched lightly at the end of his sentence. Loki looked down in to his lap. "They aren't my birth parents, I have no connection of blood in Asgard."

/~/~/~/

Tony stared at Loki then smiled.

"me either" Tony sat down next to him, "So since we had sex, I haven't lost any of my sexual attraction have I?" Tony leaned in, "Because you didn't" he whispered, before licking the shell of Loki's ear.

/~/~/~/

Loki shivered. "Would I have stopped you if you had?"

/~/~/~/

Tony hummed in a agreement and kissed him, "So I'm new to this. Do we ride off into the sunset or what?"

/~/~/~/

"I never would have cast you as a romantic, Anthony." Loki smirked.

/~/~/~/

Tony smiled wide, "I even surprise myself with how perfect I can be sometimes" Tony was never one to be ashamed of himself.

/~/~/~/

"Now an egotistical narcissist I knew you were." Loki kissed Tony, softening his words. "For me, there is never any sunset. Though, I fully intend on making this work."

/~/~/~/

Tony kissed Loki. Running his fingers through that long raven black smooth hair. he wanted this to work, and as they fell back onto the bed, Tony was sure it would.

/~/~/~/

Loki rolled over pinning Tony against the bed. "I am very happy about one other thing that happened last night. A leopard does not change their spots and the look on Rogers' face when you chose to dance with my instead of him was second only to getting to be with you."


End file.
